Amryyr Yauntyrr
Deals in Rare Tomes/Scrolls and Information; Serves as a Courier between Skullport and Underdark locales; Works as a clerk at The Fatted Bookworm in Skullport. Member of the Dark Dagger (good friend of Malakuth Tabuirr, Leader of the Dark Dagger); loosely affiliated with Xalyth’s Company; House Druu’giir renegade, worships Vhaeraun Amryyr Yauntyrr: Male Drow Rog11/Wiz13; CR 25; Medium Humanoid (Elf); HD 11d6+33 plus 13d4+36; hp 164; Init +8; Spd 30 ft.; AC 36 (touch 23, flat-footed 36); Base Atk +14; Grp +20; Atk +28 melee (1d4+11, +5 Dagger of Speed); Full Atk +28/+23/+18 melee (1d4+11, +5 Dagger of Speed); Face/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SA Sneak Attack +6d6; SQ Drow traits, SR 35; AL LE; SV Fort +16, Ref +25, Will +20; Str 22, Dex 26, Con 16, Int 31, Wis 16, Cha 20. Skills and Feats (counting all modifiers except equipment and attributes): Appraise +14, Bluff +10, Concentration +20, Craft (Bookbinding) +20, Craft (Calligraphy) +15, Decipher Script +25, Diplomacy +12, Disable Device +10, Gather Information +20, Hide +10, Intimidate +10, Knowledge (Arcana) +20, Knowledge (Local: Underdark-Northdark) +15, Listen +12, Move Silently +10, Open Lock +10, Search +12, Sense Motive +12, Sleight of Hand +10, Speak Language (Common, Elven, Undercommon, Abyssal, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, Goblin, Illuskan), Spellcraft +20, Spot +12, Survival +5. Craft Wand, Craft Staff, Craft Wondrous Item, Extend Spell, Forge Ring, Negotiator, Scribe Scroll, Silent Spell, Spell Penetration, Still Spell, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Dagger). Special Qualities: Drow traits: +2 Racial bonus on Listen, Search (entitled to a Search check when passing within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door), and Spot checks; Darkvision 120 ft.; Immune to Sleep; +2 Racial bonus on saves vs Enchantments; +2 Racial bonus on Will saves vs Spells and Spell-like Abilities; SR 35. Sneak Attack +6d6; Trapfinding; Improved Evasion; Trap Sense +3; Improved Uncanny Dodge. Summon Familiar. Spell-like Abilities (as 24th level caster) 1/day–Dancing Lights, Darkness, Faerie Fire. Permanent Spells (at 13th level): Arcane Sight, Comprehend Languages, Read Magic, See Invisibility, Tongues. Wizard Spells Prepared (4/7/7/6/10/5/4/2; base DC = 20 + spell level; caster level 13th). Possessions: Spellbooks, Druu’giir House Insignia, +5 Dagger of Speed, Amulet of Natural Armor +5, Belt of Giant Strength +6, Bracers of Armor +8, Earring of Freedom of Movement, Earring of Mind Shielding, Earring of Regeneration, Gloves of Dexterity +6, Headband of Intellect +6, Piwafwi of Resistance +5, Ring of Protection +5, Ring of Wizardry IV, other possessions unknown. Height: Unknown, Weight: Unknown, Hair: Copper, Eyes: Amber. Conversion Note: Listed in 2E Skullport as Rog11/Wiz10 with Dex 17, Con 16, Int 19, Wis 16, Cha 18; modified for level and slight modification for new drow modifiers. He has Piwafwi, many enchanted Daggers, Earrings, Rings and Wands of unknown type. Added levels due to passage of time. Sources: Drow of the Underdark (2E), Skullport (2E), PHB 3.5, DMG 3.5, Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (3E), Magic of Faerun (3E), Player’s Guide to Faerun (3.5E), Races of Faerun (3E/3.5E), Underdark (3.5E), Epic Level Handbook (3E), Miniatures Handbook (3.5E), and Dragon #302. Earring of Freedom of Movement: This gold earring allows the wearer to act as if continually under the effect of a Freedom of Movement spell. Earrings do not count towards the number of magical items worn. Moderate Abjuration; CL 7th; Craft Wondrous Item, Freedom of Movement; Price 80,000 gp. Earring of Mind Shielding: This earring is usually of fine workmanship and wrought from heavy gold. The wearer is continually immune to Detect Thoughts, Discern Lies, and any attempt to magically discern her alignment. Earrings do not count towards the number of magical items worn. Faint Abjuration; CL 3rd; Craft Wondrous Item, Nondetection; Price 16,000 gp. Earring of Regeneration: This white gold earring continually allows a living wearer to heal 1 point of damage per level every hour rather than every day. (This ability cannot be aided by the Heal skill.) Nonlethal damage heals at a rate of 1 point of damage per level every 5 minutes. If the wearer loses a limb, an organ, or any other body part while wearing this earring, the earring regenerates it as the spell. In either case, only damage taken while wearing the earring is regenerated. Earrings do not count towards the number of magical items worn. Strong Conjuration; CL 15th; Craft Wondrous Item, Regenerate; Price 180,000 gp. Piwafwi of Resistance: This black cloak adds a +1 to +5 resistance bonus to the wearer’s saving throws and a +10 competence bonus to the wearer’s Hide checks. Faint Abjuration and Illusion; CL 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, Invisibility, Resistance, Creator must be a Drow, Creator’s caster level must be at least three times the resistance bonus; Price 11,500 gp (+1), 16,000 gp (+2), 22,500 gp (+3), 31,000 gp (+4), 40,000 gp (+5); Weight 1 lb. Category:Drow Category:Rogues Category:Wizards Category:Worshipers of Vhaeraun Category:Inhabitants of Skullport Category:Clerks Category:Members of the Dark Dagger